Grabotron
Appearance It is a giant crab robot with 9 legs the 10th is broken assumably it was broken in an earlier battle. It's top shell is green whilst the bottom section of it's body is partially showing mechanical parts also due to an earlier battle, It's legs are silver and all of it's joints are neon blue, it has a charge meter on it's head which tells you how much health it has left. The battle Phase 1 During phase 1 you have to run from the Grabotron whilst it chases you into through the emerald beach, if you are playing as a ranged character you can damage it during the first phase of the fight as touching it bounces you back until the second phase where the real battle begins crabs will spawn during this period of the fight. Phase 2 When you enter phase 2 it will chase you into a cave and will no longer bounce you back, it will attack by mainly extending it's claws to a certain point to try and catch you it will also move towards you but cannot attack whilst moving until phase 3 it's second attack is where it will shoot missiles at the player that will explode after awhile or when they hit the player or an object they also track the player. It moves the same way as a normal crab. Crabs and Spike crabs will spawn during the fight hindering the player. Phase 3 Upon reaching this phase Grabotron's legs will explode and it will then start flying around the arena in fairly simple patterns it will get close to the ground occasionally allowing melee characters to hit the boss, it has all of it's previous attacks as well as 2 new ones for one it will shoot a small laser directly downwards causing moderate damage to the player, for the other it will summon 2-6 crab-bots that attack the player and have weaker versions of Grabotron's attacks when it was in phase 2. It will only use it's claw attack when near the player. Strategies Phase 1 For phase 1 unless you are a ranged character continue running from the boss nstead of trying to hit it, ranged characters however can do many things to make the fight easier for them and their friends as they can shoot at the boss slowing damaging it, they can also use their special to deal moderate damage to the boss but still not enough to skip phase 2. Phase 2 During this phase melee players can lure the missiles and make them hit Grabotron ranged players can also distract the boss if they are playing with others so the melee players can hit the boss. Melee players can also use their special to deal moderate damage to Grabotron. Phase 3 During this phase ranged players will be able to beat the boss more easily than melee players due to the fact that it flies in this phase making it harder for melee characters to hit the boss. Melee players and ranged players can climb onto Grabotron and hit it that way but it is hard requiring you to jump onto the metal connector that connects the body to the claw when it does it's claw attack. Chronofreezed variant This version of Grabotron is far superior to the normal version as it's speed is more than doubled. There are many changes to the fight. Phase 1 Similar to the normal one except it can use it's phase 2 attacks making it far harder also touching it causes instant death.A new attack is a bubble breath which is a small barrage of bubbles that are shot out of it's mouth. Phase 2 The same except for the fact that it's appearance changes the damage vanishes from it's sprite and it's technology becomes advanced it's claws are detachable and can be shot at the player it can now leap into the air and crush the player when it lands dealing heavy damage, it's missiles track the player differently and will stop tracking the player if they are to close to Grabotron and will move erratically to confuse the player. Phase 3 Same as before but it has new attacks to so with lasers these are: * Eye lasers that rotate in a 360 degree angle * A laser barrage that shoots 15-20 small lasers at the player * A death-ray that shoots a huge laser at the player deals heavy damage * Death rays are shot out of both eyes and maybe like the normal eye lasers (Can only use at 10% health) Trivia This boss was originally designed by my friend. It was originally an underwater battle! Category:Boss Category:Chapter 1 Category:Emerald beach Category:Chapter one